1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having a structure or configuration that may be made or manufactured with mass production procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical display devices comprise a panel secured onto a circuit board and having a number of transparent digits or characters or segments formed thereon. The circuit board may include a number of light devices for generating lights through the segments. In addition, a transparent film or membrane should be applied or secured on top of the panel for covering and shielding the panel. The configuration of the typical display devices should be made manually and may not be made or produced by mass production procedures.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional display devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a display device including a structure or configuration that may be made or manufactured with mass production procedures.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a display device comprising a circuit board including a plurality of light devices disposed thereon, a plate engaged onto the circuit board and including at least one groove formed therein for forming a digit, and aligned with the light devices, for allowing the light devices to generate and to emit light through the groove, and an insert engaged into the groove of the plate for filling the at least one groove of the plate. The structure or the configuration of the display device is designed and good for mass production procedures.
A housing has the plate secured thereon, and includes a chamber for receiving the circuit board. An adhesive layer is further provided and applied onto the circuit board and the housing for securing the circuit board to the housing.
The plate includes an inner peripheral surface for defining the groove thereof, the display device further includes at least one reflective panel engaged into the groove of the plate, and engaged with the inner peripheral surface of the plate.
The circuit board includes at least one orifice formed therein, the plate includes at least one pin engaged into the orifice of the circuit board for positioning the plate to the circuit board.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.